Hidden Assumptions
by Aga Duha
Summary: On the trio's way hone from Chammur they are shunted into a nearby city also Briar's first home. There Briar stumbles upon someone he never thought he'd see again. He is pulled into a fight between gang and leader and so must choose, friend or foe? VryOld


Alright, so I lied about getting my other fic's done before starting a new one, but I really wanted to do a Tamora Pierce fic! All I've done so far are Harry Potter. I had this idea a long time ago actually, I changed it a bit because the first plot seemed even more clichéd than this one! Just before I posted this I was looking at some other Briar fic's and realized that this plot is really over used... oh well, I wanted to do it so I did.  
  
Funny story, I searched for DAYS for a good title but could never find anything worthwhile. I finally found what I was looking for (Hidden Assumptions) in... wait for it... my math book! Strange or what? Happy Reading!  
  
~  
  
Just outside the city of Hajra, capital city of Sotat:  
  
Briar Moss and his student, Evvy, sat among the cluttered wagon goods, a book open in the teacher's lap. Evvy had done splendid while learning her letters and they had recently moved to memorizing stone characteristics. They were sheltered from the heavy rain by an oiled canvas covering although both shivered slightly in the increasing cold. Both were exceedingly tired but somehow were unable to fall asleep in the jolting, freezing, packed wagon.  
  
"Turquoise."  
  
"Turquoise, um, for protection and healing. Mages use it as a 'sick stone', it's powder stops cramps and throbbing temples. Heightens agility, success and... brings good fortune?"  
  
Briar smiled. Evvy was learning far faster then he had hoped. Her knowledge was almost wide enough to begin the real magical training.  
  
Although the trio (Rosethorn included) had planned originally to winter in Laenpa they had been persuaded otherwise when their host had died in a magical accident before their arrival. Rosethorn had decided it would be better to turn around, skipping their visit to Yanjing, and begin heading back to Emelan. Briar had no wish to travel through Chammur once more and the road they took instead led them extremely close to Hajra. When the rains had hit not two days before they had no choice but to turn for the capital.  
  
Unfortunately for Briar, the city was which he had been exiled from four years ago. Despite the fact that his banishment no longer stood, he was reluctant to return to the city he had grown up in. Add that to the fact that he would be able to see his friends for another six months and you could tell why his mood was rapidly worsening.  
  
"Er," he began, scanning the book for another rock name. "Opal."  
  
Evvy opened her mouth to answer when the wagon suddenly jolted to a stop, interrupting her recital.  
  
The two frowned, Briar's eyes flashing angrily. He did not like to be disturbed while trying to teach. His head poked between two curtains, into the rain, scowling at the few other wagons mashed around them. The wagon started again, almost flinging him from his perch. The city walls loomed around them and Briar's heart fluttered, he was back.  
  
He ducked back inside, drying his hair on a Sandry-made sleeve. They had stopped only for clearance at the city gates.  
  
"We're here," he said lightly, portraying none of the strange sentiments he felt. "Pack up."  
  
Evvy began shoving books and snacks into a small leather bag hurriedly. They had made quite a mess while working on her lesson.  
  
The wagon slowed ten minutes later, stopping at the Earth temple. Evvy scrambled from the cart, happy to finally be able to move around, Briar following a moment after. They were to stay in the temple's guest quarters until Rosethorn found a house in which for them to winter  
  
"Grab your things," Rosethorn said, stiffly climbing from the wagon's passenger seat. She glanced at Evvy and continued in a drawling tone. "The drivers have better things to do then sit around whilst you gawk."  
  
But Evvy had good reason to stare as she did. The Earth temple of Hajra was famed as the most beautiful in Sotat. It was larger then most and surrounded by lush, well tended gardens. The entire building was made from a cream colored marble and ivy grew in it's cracks.  
  
"It's smiling!" Evvy exclaimed, clapping her hands. Her magic was such that she could feel certain stone's emotions. "It doesn't like the ivy though," She said, mock glaring at her teacher. "Rock killers."  
  
Briar only smiled.  
  
~  
  
After unpacking Briar and his student set off to the most prosperous Hajran market, Enemaldae. If they were going to be here all winter he needed to find somewhere to buy and sell his miniature trees, they had to have some source of income.  
  
Briar glanced around, mind reeling with the familiar sights and sounds. For the last three years of his six spent in a gang, he had battled to take Enemaldae Market. It had the best pickings and for the on and off occasions of their possession the Lightnings had become rich. The Thief-Lord didn't take all stealings, instead spending a small amount of money on new clothing and food for his people.  
  
Unlike Chammur the guards of the market gave Briar no trouble. The people of Hajra judged on appearances and Briar now had every aspect of a successful mage. Enemaldae Market was more vacant then he remembered, although still quite full by most standards.  
  
Here and there stood young boys and girls, most between Briar and Evvy's ages. Briar suspected most of these to be a gang, working together to thieve the market, but he could identify no scars or clothing to stand for their gang mark.  
  
"Ooh!" Evvy gasped, running to a nearby jewelry stall. "Pahan Briar! Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
She had picked up a small pendant and was turning it round in her hands, admiring it from every angle. Carved from an Aquamarine gemstone, it was shaped as a dainty feline, raising one paw as if to wave.  
  
"It's very old," the shopkeeper began, hoping to close a deal with the two. "And the design is said to reinforce magical abilities and store power. It also has shielding charms placed upon it, done by the best in the land."  
  
Even squinting did not tell of any ancient magic but Briar paid the two silver dav anyway. It would be good to have something for Evvy to place protection charms and a magical reserve in. If Hajra was anything like Chammur she would need them.  
  
They found the boothseller over an hour later. Collecting things for supper and a fresh supply of cat food was hard, the correct stalls were spread much to far apart. Briar's joy returned upon hearing the sellers price, the stall was shabby but if he sold only one tree he would be able to pay the rent and more.  
  
A new day dawned quickly, time being occupied with lessons and settling into the Earth temple. The market was once again busy although Briar still could not tell what the gang's marks were. As he watched, a girl around his age grabbed a lady's purse. Her hand was fast enough to be a blur and the sharp tug on the woman's dress did not arouse her attention. He cocked an eyebrow. Whoever this gang was they were certainly talented.  
  
His eyes were drawn to the side of the road and he slowed the mules to watch.  
  
An elderly woman sat in the dust at the edge of a carpet stall. She held a glimmering gemstone by a chain in her hand and her lap cradled a chipped pottery bowl. As he watched she excepted a few copper coins from a stopping bag and lowered the stone into the water. Both Briar and the bag leaned closer, captivated by the light sparkling off the water and gem. Although the woman held her end of the chain perfectly still, the pale blue - no, green - stone began to swirl and dance beneath the water. The woman watched carefully, mumbling to her customer about his future.  
  
"It's an ancient way of telling what will befall your fate, although, that you have seen of course."  
  
Briar's head turned sharply and a flush began to rise on his cheeks, ashamed of letting someone sneak upon him unaware. The girl had the golden- brown skin of a native Hajran but he eyes were a soft gray with specks of green, a color not often seen in Sotat.  
  
She glanced back towards the Teller and opened her mouth to speak again. "She's for real. Most ones along here aren't but she really does have magic enough to Tell. She taught a few of us to Tell too, her only downfall is not saying all that is in the stone's dance. That man's wife and child will die soon of sickness but that wasn't Told, only that he will have more time and money on his hands," She shook her head slightly as if in sadness before turning to reach out with a grubby, nail-bitten hand. "I'm Emylae, you?"  
  
Her tone and smile seemed oddly sincere although why a local would stop to talk to a foreigner he didn't know. He had forgotten he had ever lived in this place for the moment, thinking everyone along the street would see him for what he was.  
  
"What type of stone is she using?" He asked, rather then answering a question he really shouldn't. "I don't really pay attention to rock types."  
  
Emylae flashed an oddly disappointed look at him after hearing he would not disclose his name. She recovered her cheery smile quickly and answered anyway.  
  
"It's an aquamarine, very very potent. You 'are' able to Tell with other stones - rubies, opals - but aquamarine tells the good and the bad to come, rather than only the good," She pushed herself away from the stall she had been leaning on and nodded farewell. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."  
  
With that she grabbed a meat-pie from the stall next to them and took off through the crowded streets, Briar frowning at her back.  
  
~  
  
"I met the strangest person today," Briar announced on his arrival home.  
  
Rosethorn snorted, irritatingly. "Of course you did, Briar, you always meet the strangest people while out. Street thieves and untrained mages and guards who wish to kill you while you sleep. Which one was it today?"  
  
Briar scowled and didn't answer.  
  
"Fine stay quiet! You're the one who wanted to tell me in the first place. It's not going to make much of a difference if you 'stop' wasting my time."  
  
Evvy smiled at him and - turning his back on his teacher - he smiled back, the same irritating idea bounding through their heads. His scowl returned - now fake - and his eyes were merry. Rosethorn would cave... eventually.  
  
The two women sat in silence for several minutes as Briar put away his miniature trees and gardening tools.  
  
"Fine!" Rosethorn burst out, curiosity taking over. The two had done this several times on their way down from Chammur and she always gave way after a moment. "Who did you meet?"  
  
Briar and Evvy exchanged smiles again and Briar began dishing out his supper, the other two having eaten. "Just a girl, but a strange one at that. Rather like you," Nodding to Rosethorn he took a seat at the table where the two women sat. "Disturbingly honest and much too vague. Street rat of course," Replying to their questioning looks. "Around my age. The strange thing about her is that she was remarkably familiar. Her face I mean. She's as old as I am and even if I remembered her from my 'previous visit' she wouldn't look nearly the same..." He frowned, propping his chin upon his hand. "I feel as if I've seen her somewhere before... Very recently."  
  
"Déja-vu," Evvy suggested. "Or maybe she has family somewhere we've stopped since Chammur."  
  
Briar shrugged, he knew it was neither but saying so would just confuse the two more. They sat in silence as he finished his meal, he stood sharply causing Evvy to jump.  
  
"Where is that pendant I bought you, Evvy? We had better start with your magical lessons."  
  
She squealed happily. Every day since learning she was a mage she had begged for her magical training to begin. Evvy didn't mind learning reading and memorizing stone names but her magic was itching to get out and do something.  
  
They left the Earth quarters to sit out in one of the expansive gardens, finding a worn granite bench and sitting down upon it. Hedges surrounded them and blocked out most of the city's noise, making it the perfect place to sit and study.  
  
Briar slowly explained how the magic spells she would be casting effected the stone, then showed her how to cast them (without using magic). Drawing a protective ward, they began to meditate, Evvy's magic becoming stronger and stronger until the light was almost as bright as his. Although it took hours to do and both student and teacher were sweating slightly, she was able to evoke the powers the stone already possessed and twist them to her own will.  
  
Finally Briar decided to end their session. The light was fading and the murmuring of voices from around them had almost disappeared. Her looked up, blinking away his concentration and stretching unused muscles. A twig behind him cracked and he whipped around, knifes falling from their hiding places.  
  
A pair of shocked gray-green eyes stared back at him from within the bush itself before the girl hidden there stood up hurriedly. It was the same girl from the market - Emylae? - and she seemed to have been crouched there for almost as long as they, her muscles not responding as quickly as they should. Her eyes widened and she stammered out an apology before taking off running.  
  
Briar watched her leave, too bewildered to retort before turning to Evvy for her comment.  
  
She seemed as overwhelmed as he. "If that was the girl from Enemaldae Market, I know where you've seen her before," Her eyes turned back to meet Briar's before sweeping up and down his body. "She looks exactly like you."  
  
~  
  
If you feel like reviewing I would really appreciate it. I love reviewers!  
  
MysticWood 


End file.
